Lágrimas do Coração
by Miuky Haruno
Summary: Ela sentiu inveja daquela com quem ele estava casando,sakura teria o homem que ela sempre amou. Nao suportava ve-lo feliz com outra mais o que podeia fazer? Karin x Suigetsu


**Legenda:**

Fala dos personagens: _- sasuke-kun..._

Pensamento dos personagens: **"Maldita..."**

_-Flash Back -_

**-x-**

**Lágrimas **

Toda a aldeia estava em festa, decorada com bandeirinhas do clã Uchiha, e com lanternas japonesas (não sei qual o nome delas)

Tudo estava perfeito em cada detalhe, Sasuke não economizara na festa queria que toda vila participasse, apesar de que alguns cidadãos da vila não faziam muito gosto da festa, todos estavam presentes.

A hokage vestida com um belo quimono amarelo claro decorado com símbolos em dourado estava feliz apesar da recente batalha que a vila havia passado todos tentavam levar suas vidas ao normal.

O distrito Uchiha que há alguns anos havia presenciado um massacre, agora estava todo iluminado e decorado para a ocasião, tinha sido restaurado, transmitindo toda a beleza e elegância de um clã tradicional.

O céu parecia uma linda obra de arte feita por um talentoso pintor, o tempo estava agradável para uma tarde de primavera, o vento balançava nas arvores carregada de flores deixando o lugar com um aroma agradável de flores.

Fazia muito tempo que não observava o céu sentado na porta da mansão principal do clã, a ultima vez que havia feito isso era pequeno, estava esperando por seu irmão, lembrava-se muito bem daquela sensação:

**-Flash Back-**

_Itachi era considerado o prodígio do clã, mesmo ainda pequeno ele queria ser como o irmão e porque não dizer superá-lo_

_Sentia um misto de admiração e inveja ao mesmo tempo_

_-estava me esperando ottoto?-_perguntou Itachi vendo o irmão sentado perto da porta da mansão

_-nii-san... -_o pequeno Uchiha correu na direção de seu irmão_-... você demorou...-disse _emburrado,fazendo uma cara de emburrado que na opinião de Itachi chegava a ser cômica..._-...você disse que iria treinar comigo_...-relembrou ele

-_desculpe sasuke-chan, tive uma missão... -_ele viu o pequeno irmão cruzar os braços_-...amanha eu prometo...-_ viu surgir um sorriso no rosto da pequena criança,deu um peteleco na testa de seu irmão

**-Fim do Flash Back-**

Agora ele estava casando, tantas coisas aconteceram desde aquele dia, precisou que ele sofresse e quase perdesse a mulher que ele amava para poder estar ali, viu caminhando em sua direção estava tão linda, tinha orgulho de dizer que estava casando com a kunochi mais bela, viu Naruto ao lado de Hinata enxugando as lagrimas que estavam caindo por causa de um "cisco".

Tinha certeza que jamais iria se arrepender de sua decisão de reconstruir o seu clã ao lado de Sakura

Observava ele de longe, apesar dele não sorrir podia sentir que ele estava feliz, com ela...

Estava na vila onde nasceu e cresceu, por mais que ele tentasse negar Konoha estava sempre com ele em seus pensamentos, e agora ela tinha certeza que nada voltaria a ser como antes.

Tinha o perdido para sempre, viva quando ele fez os votos a cada palavra que era pronunciado por ele uma lagrima caia de seus olhos.

Como a invejava não pela força ou pela beleza não podia negar de que ela era bela, mais a invejava porque ela estava realizando o que mais desejava casar com Sasuke.

Sentia que seu mundo desmonaria a cada segundo, a cada minuto

_-sasuke-kun.._. num pedido de suplica para que ele voltasse atrás naquela decisão e ficasse com ela e não com a rosada

As lagrimas molhavam seu rosto viu o sorriso da noiva, estava tão radiante, linda naquele quimono, transbordava de felicidade por estar casando com o moreno,assim como ela,Sakura também o amava.

Mas tinha que admitir a derrota, não poderia fazer nada para impedir, estavam. já eram oficialmente marido e mulher

_-não Sasuke, por favor... -_ poderiam considerá-la masoquista pois continuava ali presenciando o homem que tanto amava casando com outra,sua mente tentava negar o que via seu coração doeu quando viu os noivos se beijarem.

Era ela quem deveria estar lá, ela e não Sakura, ela fez de tudo por ele, entrou na Akatsuki, procurou os bijjus, matou... tudo,tudo por ele,e ao invés dele escolhe-la ele acaba escolhendo a antiga companheira de equipe.

Então ele realmente a havia usado, já sabia disso, mais se negava a admitir, a verdade, Suigetsu vivia dizendo que ela não era nada para Sasuke, que ele não a suportava, mais ela fingia que não escutava, na esperança de que aquilo não fosse real.

A cerimônia havia acabado, reconheceu um dos convidados que foi alar com os noivos ele era o portador da kyuubi, um dos integrantes do antigo time de Sasuke.

Ele parecia feliz mesmo brigando com o loiro, uma parte dela alegrava-se pela felicidade dele, afinal ele merecia após ter sofrido tanto, porem a outra chorava por que ela não fazia parte da felicidade dele.

Queria sair dali, estava se torturando, não agüentava ver mais aquilo, as lagrimas teimavam em cair à dor chegava a ser insuportável, era como se um pedaço dela faltasse.

Como se tivessem cravando um punhal em seu coração balançava a cabeça negativamente, tentando afastar a imagem do moreno beijando a noiva

Tinha que sair dali, mais não conseguia, não tinha forças, a única coisa que conseguia fazer era chorar, sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem, fazendo-a cair de joelhos no chão, seus olhos inchados, soluços saiam de sua boca, estava exausta.

Estava cansada de chorar, de se lamentar

Queria que alguém a ajudasse a sair dali, sua alma implorava para que algo ou alguém a tirasse daquele lugar, não queria que a visse naquele estado, não queria pena, não poderia suportar se a noiva de Sasuke a visse naquele estado.

"**Maldita..."**

Amaldiçoa a rosada, por ter tirado o que ela mais amava, a única pessoa importante para ela

Não se arrependia de nada do que tinha feito por ele, faria tudo de novo, pois tinha sido de coração

Sakura poderia estar casando com ele, e provavelmente ela jamais o teria novamente, mais ninguém poderia tomar as lembranças que tinha com o moreno, mesmo que tudo tivesse sido apenas uma ilusão tinha valido a pena

Mais se perguntava - será que é preciso sofrer tanto para esquecer?-estava encostada na arvore, tentava enxugar as lagrimas que ainda banhavam seu rosto, porem o esforço era em vão

Seu peito doía, mais não era uma dor física, era pior do que qualquer ferimento que ela teve ou que poderia ter, ferimentos do corpo saram, mas as feridas do coração, da alma deixam cicatrizes profundas, lagrimas amargas

Não importava se dissessem que a historia dela com ele havia sido tudo mentira, ela iria acreditar que pelo menos por um minuto, por um instante ele realmente se importou com ela

Sabia que a dor, a tristeza amadureciam as pessoas, que sofrer era inevitável

Sua mente a condenava pelo estado deplorável em que se encontrava, fragilizada por causa da dor de perdê-lo

Mais como poderia ordenar as lagrimas que parassem de cair, como ela poderia sufocar a dor imensa que estava dentro dela?

Era complicado descrever o que sentia naquele momento, palavras jamais poderiam expressar o que sentia

O coração batia forte, queria trancar-se dentro de um quarto e sufocar o choro com o travesseiro

Queria apagar o passado, as lembranças que tinha com ele, quem sabe assim não sofreria tanto

Apagar toda sua memória, toda sua historia complicada de paixão, dor, sofrimento

_- pretende continuar chorando por quanto tempo?-_perguntou a ela, já estava farto de ouvir o choro dela, será que ela não percebia que Sasuke tinha retomado sua vida e que ela não fazia parte de seus planos?

Era doentio na opinião dele o amor que ela dizia que sentia por Sasuke

Que tipo de amor era aquele, que só trazia sofrimento, dor e lagrimas?

Poderia deixar ela ali caída de joelhos em meio as suas lagrimas, porem acabou fazendo exatamente ao contrario

_-pode rir de mim Suigetsu, diz eu te avisei..._ -segurava o choro,seu nariz já extremamente vermelho e os olhos inchados,os óculos em suas mãos

_-tsk..._ -moveu a cabeça para o lado_-.. vamos sair daqui...-_ofereceu sua mão,gesto que apesar de deixá-la surpresa,aceitou

_-amanha partirei de Konoha..._ -não olhava para ela, mais sabia que ela provavelmente ainda estava tentando segurar as lagrimas_-... se quiser pode vir comigo_

-_pensei que não me suportasse?_

_-e não suporto..._ -disse fazendo com que ela o olha-se _-... mais não suporto ainda menos,você assim..._

_-assim como?_

_-fraca, ele se casou Karin aceite isso e siga sua vida..._ -não era muito bom de confortar ninguém,nunca foi gentil e não seria agora que começaria a ser

Hospedaram-se numa pensão da vila da folha

Ela tentou ignorar o barulho da festa e das luzes dos fogos de artifício

**-x-**


End file.
